The boy in the glow in the dark shoes
by NaluAngel
Summary: Lucy is just an average bookworm. She never thought she would find love. One night she goes to a party. That's when her world changed. A kid in costume gives her a kiss saying he's always liked her. Who is he and what will happen when she finds him? I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL


_Yay! New story! Just go ahead and read. I don't really have anything except that its Nalu._

* * *

It was a dark and stormy Friday night. Rain was threatening to fall. Most kids were at the school Easter dance. It was a costume dance. Lucy Heartifilia, one of the school's biggest bookworms was dragged out by her to best friends. Erza Scarlet and Levy McGarden.

* * *

As soon as Lucy walked through the door, her friends left her to go find their boyfriends. Lucy, unlike them was single. She had always been, and frankly she didn't care. The only boy Lucy ever really liked that way was her best GUY friend, Natsu Dragneel. They had been friends ever since kindergarten. They did most things together. That all changed in high school. Lucy became a 'geek' as everyone called her. She barely had any friends, except the ones in the Fairy Tail Cafe, where she worked. Natsu also worked there, but at school he became really popular. Every girl loved him, yet he didn't have a girlfriend. He tried really hard to spend time with Lucy, but he was really busy with work and sports that he never had a minute for her. The only time they ever saw each other was work and school. As soon as Lucy walked in the teasing began. A girl dressed in white and angel wings walked up and slung an arm around Lucy.  
"Where's your costume?" Another girl with red braids stood next to the 'angel'. Her costume had a devil's horn and tail.  
"I know what it is. She's wearing it. It's a geek costume!" Some people began to laugh. Lucy only rolled her eyes. She was wearing her reading glasses, pink sweat pants, and a rose colored tank top. She was always teased for her looks at school, so she was use to it by now.  
"Why are you dressed like an angel? You act more like a devil!" She looked at the red head. "At least your dressed right." Lucy ran out of the Gym leaving them shocked and angry. She had ran into the hallway.

In the hallway there were some couples kissing and some people just hanging out. Lucy looked down a dim hallway. She saw a black haired boy in glow in the dark nikes coming toward her. She couldn't see his face, but she saw a suit on him. He came close to her face.  
"I-I've always thought you were cute." He said before placing a soft 4 second kiss on her lips. She stood there stunned, and that was were she stayed until her friends found her.  
"Hey Lu-Chan. Why are you just standing there?" Lucy stood there a little bit longer staring in the direction.  
"Bunny girl! You okay?"  
Gajeel Redfox, Levy's boyfriend, waved a hand in front of her face. When he stopped Erza stepped close to Lucy's face. She new something was wrong with her friend. Lucy snapped out of her trance.  
"Erza, why are you staring at my face?"  
"No reason."  
"Then can you back away."  
"Sure." Erza took a step to the side.  
"Well see you guys I gotta go." Lucy ran out of the building to her house.  
"What's wrong with that girl? She was acting strange." said Jellal Fernandez, Erza's boyfriend.  
Erza whispered something to Levy. Levy nodded. They both smirked. They both knew what had happened to their friend. Their friend had gotten her first kiss. Jellal and Gajeel looked at each other.  
"Girls." They said together shaking their heads and shrugging.

* * *

For the next couple of days Lucy walked around with a book in her hands, to make it look she was reading while she looked at people's feet. She was looking for those glow in the dark shoes. She new she had seen those shoes some where before, it was on the tip of her tongue. She wasn't look at hair color because so many boys had black hair at her school. She avoided Erza and Levy, they kept asking who it was when she didn't even know what they were talking about. By Wednesday she gave up her search.  
"Figures. It was probably a prank. Ugh! I hate people like that." Lucy was disappointed in herself. She actually kinda of liked the kiss. She was walking slowly home at sunset when she bumped into him. He had his pink hair as messy as usual, he wore a t-shirt that had a red dragon on it, and his jeans were purposely ripped in places.  
"Sorry Natsu. I didn't see you."  
"It's ok Luce. It was my fault. I should watch where I'm going. Hey do want to come with me to Loki's house? I need to drop this off."  
He held up a clothing bag. Inside was a suit and a black haired wig, Lucy couldn't believe it.  
"Is that what you wore on Friday?"  
"Ya, why?" She looked down at his shoes. They were slightly glowing because of the fading light. She looked back up to see Natsu smiling. He had used his trademark smile on her ever since they were little.  
"It was you wasn't." She moved close to his face.  
"Took you long enough." He stared into her maple brown eyes. He closed the space between them. Their lips met and their tongues touched_(never been kissed here. Is that what it's like?)_ . They continued for about 3 minutes or so before parting.  
"My house at 8:00."  
"Can't wait." He said kissing her again.

* * *

_How did you like it? I'm not sure if it should be a one shot or not. Could you guys tell me if I should continue this. Anyway hopped you liked it._


End file.
